Forum:Ra'zac in the Movie: Did they die or not?!
I've seen it both ways on the talk pages: "They died" and "They were still twitching". Heck, I don't even know if the NATURE of the Ra'zac were the same in the movie - I know that made me go W-T-HECK?! when I saw Durza summon them up. So, what gives? Did they go poof when Durza did, did they die, did they survive, did only one die, what? It would really help to know, so that pages referring to them could gain movie info... Is there any official word? Can we reach a consensus? Thanks. -Du Shur'tugalar Freohr (joking about the name...) 169.229.121.94 03:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I definintly know that the Ra'zac didn't look like they were described in the book. Their looks were supposed to resemble something like an evil, hunched bird wearing a black cloak. As for the whole dead thing.....we can never really know for positive until someone from the movie actually confirms it, so who knows? Elven Arya 19:43, 7 May 2007 (UTC) I agree with Elven Arya, they Ra'zac should have been more bird like in the movie. How are they going to pull off Eldest if and when they make it? As for your question... I think that the two Ra'zac that Brom and Eragon fought did die. Brom seems to be very inteligent when it comes to the Ra'zac and other creatures of Alagesia so why would he ' ' if they wouldn't die? *this is just MY opinion... let me know what you think!* =^_^= PhantomPrincess 14:38, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Sure they did die. But remember that they never said anything about that they were the last of their kind. There could be more Ra'zacs somewhere. The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 18:37, 2 June 2007 (UTC) I totally agree with CleverGuy! Great way of putting it! PhantomPrincess 14:38, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Hey i am usually in the Prision Break wiki, but i have to tell you i really love the inheritance trilogy jaja, Well i really think that they can't be dead well i think the one that filmed the movie is a stupid jerk that didn't read the book and i do not agree with clever guy because i do not remember in what part but i remember they said that the razac where the only of it's species. Hiya all Ultimate Scofield Yeah but they never said they were the only ones, did they? Anyway it's stupid: the film is really too different than the book. The book is way better! Glaedr Eragon shadow 21:20, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well, you guys have to remember, Paolini was watching over the filming of the movie just like JK Rowling does on the filming of Harry Potter. He must have agreed that it was acceptable. Also, maybe he is using points in the movie that arent in the book to help tell the tale... you never know. --Ceris120887 12:18, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think that they are going to make and Eldest movie...For one thing, Durza was killed in the Eragon movie, and Eragon's back wasn't cut open. Also, it is possible that the Ra'zac died or didn't die, and even if the 3 or whatever we saw in the movie died, there still might be more. All of this points to the fact that they probably won't make an Eldest movie, becuase how are they going to pull that off without Eragon's back hurting him all the time? That was like a HUGE conflict in the story...they can't just skip it and expect people to like the movie. Daniel-finiarel 19:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know whether or not the pathetic excuse for the Ra'zac did or didn't die in the movie. I know they shouldn't have, but they also shouldn't have looked like voldo from soul calibur or popped out of the ground like they did in the movie. I know that in the books, they indeed ARE the last of their kind, as Brom says, and as the last Ra'zac said in Brisingr when Eragon after he killed the first one and had the last one begging for its life. But in the movie version Brom never said (that I recall) that they were last of their kind. So whether they did or didn't die, it doesn't matter for the movie if they wish to make Eldest. But for the sake of CP, fans everywhere, and the dignity of the books themselves, I wish that they wouldn't without first remaking the first movie to follow the books (with a capable director and capable actors, as well as a large enough budget to do all the computer graphics needed. I look more like eragon than "Ed Speelers" and could have done a better job) regardless of the cost. Please everyone sign the petition going around the net for this cause! Just google it. It's easy to find.